


Inducement

by thedevilchicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: If Rhaegar can have Lyanna Stark, Aerys can see no reason he shouldn't have Eddard.
Relationships: Eddard Stark/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Inducement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/gifts).



They said Lyanna Stark was beautiful and when he saw her at the tourney, Aerys supposed she was. She had that kind of wild, wilful beauty you'd expect from a Stark woman, he thought: the Starks had had the north for generations and, just like the other Stark women who had come before her, just like all the long line of Stark men, she'd presented alpha. Perhaps his eldest child had liked that in her and that was what he'd found missing in Elia Martell. Or perhaps he'd simply been bewitched by her. Some said the Stark women had that power.

He could have believed an enchantment all too easily. After all, on the day that Rhaegar jousted, Lord Rickard Stark sat in the stalls with his children and Aerys found himself enthralled just as his son was. What a fool Rickard must have been to bring Eddard with him! Aerys was far from the only male alpha amongst the spectators gathered there and the damned fool Stark must have known that his son, the only omega in their line since time immemorial, was very much in heat. It was entirely unmistakable. It was entirely impossible to ignore. And when Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark his Queen of Love and Beauty, Aerys set his heart on having Eddard. If Rhaegar could have the only daughter, certainly Aerys could have the second son.

"I won't sell you my son," Rickard said, when Aerys put the proposition to him, in his borrowed chambers there at Harrenhal. He seemed determined, but sooner or later all men bent the knee.

"And I'm not offering money," Aerys replied. "You raised him like an alpha, Stark, and now the boy has no idea of how to act. I'm offering to take him off your hands for free. I think you'll find that's generous."

"So you can make him your slave."

"He'll live like a king."

"Or under one, at least." Rickard clenched his fists. "You can't have him," he said. "I'll send him to the Wall before I'll send him to your bed."

"So he can tease the Night's Watch into a frenzy every time that he's in heat?"

"Then I'll--"

"Find him an alpha bride? I wish you luck, Stark. That won't come cheaply."

Rickard clenched his jaw. He looked away; he clearly saw the truth in that. And when his gaze returned, it was as cold as the frozen north out of which he'd ridden to Harrenhal. When he said no again, Aerys sent him away. And, not long afterwards, Aerys burned the cold right out of him; perhaps the fire couldn't harm a dragon but he found wolves burned very well. Then he took Eddard for himself, when there was no one to oppose it. 

He gave him fireweed in his drink the night that he arrived and by the morning, there was no way to mistake the situation it had brought about. Eddard's face was flushed and not just from his anger at his present situation. He couldn't sit still. And, when he moved, the rear of his trousers showed unmistakable signs of slickness. When he looked at Aerys, there was no doubt in his mind that Eddard knew what he'd done. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew why he'd done it. And there was no doubt in his mind that he couldn't resist. 

He was right, of course: the boy's father had raised him alpha, not omega. Most sensible houses understood that any particular presentation was very far from guaranteed and they educated their offspring accordingly, but when all Starks for generations had been alpha, what would have been the point? Eddard came into Aerys' bedchamber with a look on his face ten times more alpha than omega, with fire in his eyes just like Aerys had seen in his father's at the end, but Aerys understood fire. Eddard Stark would learn his place. 

He had him strip, and kneel, and watched him there on the rug on the ground, his cock standing up hard, and as flushed as his face was. And then he made him wait. He made him wait till he was dripping, straining, pressing his nails into his palms to keep from begging. It didn't work. Eddard looked at him, hatefully, and said, "Please."

Aerys made him strip him. He watched Eddard's cock catch against his tunic as he pulled it from his shoulders and saw him shiver at the feel of it entirely against his will. He watched him wince as he revealed Aerys' slim, gaunt frame, but that did nothing to diminish his erection. When Aerys told him to stroke him, he did. When Aerys told him to go to the bed, he did. When he told him to kneel, press his face to the mattress, thrust his arse in the air, he did that, too. He looked very much like he'd have preferred to have put his sword through Aerys' heart instead, but then he never should have been taught to fight with one. 

When Aerys thrust into him, Stark couldn't help but groan out loud even as he cursed him. When Aerys gripped his hips as best he could and pushed his cock in deep, Stark pushed back hard to meet him. And when Aerys went still, when he knelt there on the bed with no motion to his hips at all, Stark understood what he had to do: the mattress muffled his shout of frustration as he fucked himself on the length of Aerys' cock until he made him come inside him. It was possible to teach a wolf new tricks, after all.

Later, Aerys asked the maesters what was the longest time for which heat could be induced by use of fireweed; they told him days, perhaps a week at the longest, but Aerys suspected _days_ was simply the result of lack of perseverance. He made it last six weeks before illness set in, and then all it took was a brief spell of recovery before Eddard was ready to try again. The truth is, though he knows he'll never admit it: Aerys thinks he enjoys it. There's no master for Eddard Stark now except the dragon on the Iron Throne. There's lordship for him now, after all, no Winterfell, no north to rule, just his slick hole to fill. If only Rickard had had the sense to give him up that day at Harrenhal, what trouble could have been saved!

They said Lyanna Stark was beautiful, and so she was. She was tall and sharp and understood her power. Men would have knelt for her. Perhaps Rhaegar did. But Lyanna died. 

Eddard lies in Aerys' bed. He's naked, dripping with desire though his eyes say he hates this, and his eyes say he hates him, glaring daggers as he spreads his legs and pushes the sheets back to bare himself. But Aerys knows he wouldn't kill him even if he could. That time's long past; Eddard knows his place in the world, if anywhere, is here. 

Aerys goes to the bed. Perhaps Eddard hates him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't wait for him.

Lyanna was beautiful; Eddard still is. All the more because he's his.


End file.
